Una hermosa navidad
by Black Ross
Summary: Rima pasa sola la navidad,ya que sus amigos van a pasarla en familia o tienen planes que pasaría cuando cierto pelimorado va y la compaña...okey solopasen y lean y dejen reviews


**Jhoshy: Hola chicos, como se acerca la navidad e decidido hacer un fic navideño Rimahiko, esta idea se me vino cuando estaba con mi primo tratando de saber que me habían regalado. – dice contenta, y emocionada.**

**Nagihiko: Jhoshy, muchas gracias por hacer este fic Rimahiko y justo en navidad – dice con una sonrisa, abrazando a Jhoshy por lo feliz que estaba.**

**Jhoshy: No hay de que además considéralo un regalo, si – dice con una sonrisa cuando siente un escalofrió, se voltea y ve a Rima con una aura de tigre tres veces mas grande que ella y con sus ojos diciendo que haces con él. Con lo que se desase del abrazo de Nagihiko.**

**Rima: Que hacías con él – dijo enojada y con una pisca de celos.**

**Jhoshy: Nada solo me abraso porque le di su regalo de navidad – dijo, pero Rima seguía viéndola con una mirada fría – Solo es eso te lo aseguro – dijo con miedo.**

**Rima: Y que regalo es ese? – dijo mirando a Nagihiko.**

**Nagihiko: El regalo que nos dio Jhoshy-chan es un fic Rimahiko – dijo con una sonrisa cálida que venia dirigida a Rima la cual se tranquilizo.**

**Rima: Eso espero y bueno comienza el por favor – dijo viendo a Jhoshy con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Cla-claro – dijo temerosa – Nagihiko has el declaimer por favor – dice con miedo de Rima.**

**Nagihiko: Claro! A Jhoshy Kinomoto no le pertenece Shugo Chara – dice con una sonrisa.**

Una pelirrubia estaba sentada en un sofá de su casa sola sin nadie, y eso que eran vísperas de navidad, sus padres tenían trabajo y tuvieron que dejarla incluso en navidad. Ella había llamado a sus amigos pero ninguno podía ir porque iban a pasar en familia o viajarían a otro lugar, ella estaba sola con su chara que trataba de animarla pero no había respuesta alguna.

Kuzu Kuzu: Rima-chan porque no sonríes – dice la chara asiendo muecas tratando de animar a su dueña pero ella seguía sin respuesta alguna – Rima porque no vamos a ver el canal de comedia**(N/A: Recuerden que hay un canal de comedia que le gusta ver a Rima…¬¬)** así nos divertiremos – dijo la chara cambiando el canal de comedia, donde su dueña empezó a sonreír.

Rima: Gracias Kuzu Kuzu, se que tratas de animarme porque estoy sola – dijo sonriéndole a su chara – pero hay que hacer la cena – dice viendo a la ventana los colores anaranjados por el cielo.

Cuando suena el timbre de su casa ella se asusta pues nadie había confirmado su invitación, así que con miedo decidió ir con la caminata lenta, hasta llegara la puerta entonces decidió abrir la puerta dándose una gran sorpresa.

Rima: Tú que haces aquí? – dijo viendo a un chico peli morado que estaba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa y una bolsa decorada pareciendo un regalo.

Nagihiko: Bueno recibí tu mensaje y quise venir a verte porque supe que ibas a celebrar este día sola – dijo con una sonrisa entrando en la casa y sentándose en la primera silla pero antes dejo el regalo en la mesa.

Rima: Bueno iba a preparar la cena, nos quieres acompañar - dijo un poco temerosa y un leve sonroja a lo que el chico respondió.

Nagihiko: Claro por que no – dijo dándole una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco mas, por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Rima: Entonces ayúdame a poner la mesa – dijo entrando en su carácter serio, dijo entrando a la cocina, eligiendo los ingredientes.

_Luego de preparar la cena y comer felices los chicos decidieron sentarse en el sofá a descansar y ver un canal de comedia._

Nagihiko: Rima-chan tengo algo que darte –dice parándose del lugar y dirigirse al lugar donde estaba la bolsa, luego de agarrar la bolsa se sentó y de ella saco una cajita no era muy grande – Feliz Navidad – dijo dándole una sonrisa a lo que Rima contesto.

Rima: Muchas gracias – dijo como si fuera una niña, ese aspecto era el que le gustaba a Nagihiko y él era el único que lo conocía, agarro el regalo y lo empezó a abrir cuando lo abrió se quedo sorprendida.

En la caja había con un collar de oro con una jema dorada, ella quedo impactada por el regalo y vio atrás del collar y se dio cuenta que tenia algo escrito, al voltearlo decía _"Para la reina de la comedia"._

Nagihiko: Te gusta – dijo, a lo que la chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Me alegro, mucho – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la chica se ruborizo.

Rima: Porque me lo compraste – dijo volviendo a su carácter de siempre.

Nagihiko: Bueno es por todo lo que has hecho por mi – dijo viendo a la pequeña chica.

Rima: Y que e hecho por ti – dijo viéndolo a los ojo – yo no me acuerdo haber hecho algo por ti – dijo viendo con una cara de que hice.

Nagihiko: Bueno tu haz guardado el secreto de que soy Nadeshiko, incluso le guardaste el secreto a Amu-chan – dijo viéndola, pero miro su reloj y vio que era tarde – bueno ya me voy Rima-chan.

Rima: Ehh? – pregunto pues no quería estar sola y el era el único que se había quedado.

Nagihiko: Bueno se esta haciendo tarde, y debo llegar a mi casa – dijo triste, para luego despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rima quien hizo que ella se ruborizara – bueno adiós Rima-chan – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose en la puerta donde paro y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba con la cara todo un tomate – Te amo Rima-chan – dijo con una sonrisa para abrir la puerta.

_Rima se quedo pensando en las palabras del chico y lo que había hecho, paso un rato hasta que entro en razón y comprobó que cuando sintiese tacto sintió calor y protección, algo que nadie le había dado hasta ese momento._

Rima: Por fin me e dado cuenta de lo que siento hacia el –dijo con una sonrisa y no espero mas salió de su casa aun con los gritos de su chara.

Kuzu Kuzu: Rima-chan vuelve por favor – gritaba la pequeña payasita pero no había respuesta de su dueña.

Rima: _"Al fin logre comprender lo que siento por él, no es odio si no amor, se que me hace enfadar pero lo hace porque le gusta verme así" – _pensó un poco, mientras corría hasta que vio cierta cabellera morada, al verla se emociono y grito – Nagihiko! – grito alcanzando al pelimorado y jadeando por el esfuerzo que había echo al correr.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan que haces aquí – dijo viendo a la chica un poco sudada y jadeando.

Rima: Tambien tengo algo que decirte – dijo parando de jadear y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa – También te amo Fujisaki Nagehiko – dijo dándole una sonrisa pero no una cualquiera era una que expresaba amor, amor puro.

Nagihiko se quedo sorprendido pero reacciono y abrazo a Rima como si su vida dependiera de eso. Rima también quedo sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por un largo momento hasta que Nagihiko decidió romper ese silencio.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan puedo hacer algo – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la pequeña chica afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, a lo que sonrió.

_Para acercarse a la cara de la chica y unir sus labios en un beso, pero no era cualquier beso este mostraba todo el amor que tenia hacia ella, Rima al principio no quedo impactada, pero en unos luego de unos minutos empezó a corresponder aquel beso._

_Luego de ese día ellos ya no peleaban y pasaron mas tiempos juntos, a lo que los demás no les sorprendió porque sabían que se amaban pero Vivian en negación, desde ese día fuero felices juntos._

**Jhoshy: No me quedo muy lindo pero era un regalo para Nagihiko – dice viendo a un pelimorado que seguía leyendo la historia – Nagihiko te gusto la historia? – pregunto pues no dejaba de leer y volver a leer.**

**Nagihiko: Si me gusto aunque esa no es mi personalidad igual me gusto – dice abrazando a Jhoshy – Por cierto toma este es tu regalo – dice papasandole una cajita.**

**Jhoshy: Muchas gracias - dice abriendo la cajita, pero se sorprende al ver que era – Gracias! – dice contenta poniéndose un chaleco navideño.**

**Rima: Pero que pasa aquí – dice con un aura asesina, mirándome de la manea mas fría.**

**Jhoshy: Nagihiko me a dado un regalo de navidad es todo – dije con una gotita en la sien – creo que me voy - dice saliendo de la habitación.**

**Nagihiko: Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima – dice sonriendo **

**Rima y Nagihiko: Feliz Navidad a todos! – dicen sonriendo.**


End file.
